Dans ta tête
by space1994
Summary: Sirius est doué en potion mais quand il doit réaliser la potion la plus dure pour aider son meilleur ami, la situation se complique. Surtout quand la dite potion foire et qu'il se retrouve projeté dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il déteste.
1. Chapter 1

Le pourquoi du comment1

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot fini Potter ! s'écria la célèbre Lily Evans

Je lançai un regard compatissant à James. Le pauvre, il est fou de cette fille depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, mais elle ne peut pas le voir en peinture. Aujourd'hui James a encore une fois mis en application un de ses plans de séduction, eux aussi très célèbres.

Il y a eu la déclaration romantique où il s'est pris une gifle monumentale. La fois où il a organisé un feu d'artifice dans la grande salle pour demander à Lily de devenir sa petite amie. Cette fois là j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait réellement exploser. Et les chocolats de la Saint Valentin qui l'avaient envoyés directement à Sainte Mangouste parce qu'elle y est allergique. Il avait même accroché une banderole où il lui déclarait sa flamme.

Tous les plans génialissimes de mon meilleur ami se sont tous soldés par un échec cuisant suivit en général d'une gifle et d'un chapelet d'injures. Le dernier en date, c'est d'avoir offert un chat à Evans. Sauf que quand le chat a décidé de manger la perruche qu'elle avait, bizarrement ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir.

Lily partit comme une furie, même après plusieurs mètres on entendait encore ses cris dans tout le couloir.

Je me tournai vers James et l'aidai à se relever.

-Hé bien on peut dire que ce coup là, tu aurais mieux fait de lui acheter un bouquin. Ça va mon vieux ?

-Ouais je finirai par trouver. C'est la fille de ma vie et il faudra bien qu'elle finisse par le comprendre, dit-il en se frottant la joue.

-C'est peut être toi qui devrais comprendre que si en sept ans, Lily n'a jamais voulu te donner une chance, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va le faire, intervint Remus.

-Remus t'es gentil mais ne lui mine pas le morale, dis-je pour défendre James, bien que je sois d'accord avec lui, tiens si tu allais plutôt s'assurer que Peter ne s'est pas étouffé de rire.

Remus poussa un soupir et il reporta son attention sur Peter qui continuait à se tordre de rire par terre. Au moins y en a un que les plans de James font rire.

Je passai un bras autour des épaules de mon meilleur ami.

-Allez t'en fait pas, tu finiras par trouver quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir, dis-je pour le réconforter.

James m'adressa un sourire un peu amer.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait ? Que j'arrive à m'introduire dans sa chambre pour voir un peu ce qui lui plait ! s'exclama-t-il avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

Ça sentait le plan foireux en préparation.

-Oui mais tu oublies un truc James. C'est que l'escalier ne te laissera jamais passer, intervint Remus en revenant vers nous.

Malgré l'argument choc de Remus, le regard de James continua de briller de cette lueur folle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il préparait un mauvais plan.

-Bon si on allait dans le parc pour mettre au point la blague qu'on réserve aux Serpentards, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Faire des blagues, pour ça, on était très fort. Tellement fort que maintenant plus personne n'arrivait à prouver qu'on était à l'origine de la blague. Ma préférée restait quand même celle de l'escalier. Voir tous ses abrutis de Serpentard glisser parce que d'un seul coup les marches disparaissent et sont remplacées par une mini patinoire.

En tout cas. C'était suffisant pour que James pense à autre chose. Du moins je l'espérais.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais sur un banc devant le lac. Je profitais de la vue. En même temps avec le retour du beau temps les filles abandonnaient leurs robes de sorcières pour des vêtements plus sexys. Je lançai un regard appréciateur à une sixième année qui me faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle était plutôt quelconque de visage, suffisamment mignonne avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux marron. En temps normal je lui aurais a peine accordé un regard mais cette fille avait des arguments chocs. Dont un cul, à damner un saint. Je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire de séducteur. Je me retins de rire quand elle rougit et qu'elle gloussa avec ses copines. Pitoyable, je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fille que j'avais eu comme ça. Elles s'imaginaient que parce que je leur souriais tout de suite elles me plaisaient.

En général, elles revenaient rapidement sur terre après une nuit passée avec moi. Mais qu'on soit bien clair, je fais attention à ce qu'elle prenne leur pied mais après c'est fini. Je n'aime pas vraiment m'attacher aux filles.

Certaines n'avaient même pas la chance de passer une nuit avec moi. Finalement elle était suffisamment jolie pour que je m'intéresse à elle mais parfois le physique seul n'est pas suffisant. J'avais déjà eu à faire à des filles complètement débiles et avec celles là je passais rapidement mon chemin.

Soudain mon regard fut attiré par une chevelure aile de corbeau. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cette couleur noire un peu luisante avec parfois des reflets bleutés. Je fis la grimace. Merlin qu'est ce que je détestais tout ce qui allait avec ces cheveux.

Erine Connor était la deuxième personne que je détestais le plus dans tout Poudlard après Servilus. Et c'était aussi le souffre douleur numéro deux.

J'avais tenté une technique d'approche sur elle en première année. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses long cheveux ondulés aile de corbeau, et ses grand yeux bleu saphir. Merlin avait eu la bonne idée, en tout cas c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque, de la placer à Gryffondor. Je lui avais à peine demandé si elle voulait bien qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance qu'elle m'envoyait voir si les hippogriffes ont des ailes.

Bizarrement depuis c'était la guerre entre nous. Je ravalais une grimace de dégoût et affichai un grand sourire complaisant avant de l'aborder. Je savais que ça allait l'énerver et rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de l'emmerder.

-Connor ! Quelle bonne surprise tu as fini par retrouver le chemin de sortie de la bibliothèque ?

Connor s'arrêta tout de suite en entendant ma voix. Je senti une pointe de fierté à la voir se crisper comme ça. Elle me lança un regard mi glacial mi assassin. Si je vous jure ça existe, la preuve, cette fille l'a inventé.

-Non laisse moi deviner, ton petit Edward chéri a finit par te convaincre qu'un nettoyage de printemps s'imposait, insinuais-je. Tu passes tellement de temps à la bibliothèque que toi aussi tu prends la poussière.

Finalement Connor renonça au coté glacial pour me dévisager avec haine.

-Tiens Black ! Pardon je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Je grinçai des dents, cette fille avait un don pour me donner l'impression que j'étais insignifiant à ses yeux.

-En même temps j'aurais du me douter que tu étais là. Ça puait trop l'idiotie pour que ce soit normal.

-Au moins moi je ne sens pas le vieux parchemin rance. Au fait tout est arrangé avec Pince pour que tu reprennes sont boulot. Il est fait pour toi. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas précisé dans les critères d'embauche qu'il faut être acariâtre et mal baisée ? Quoique dans ton cas ce ne sera pas du tout baisé.

-Va te pendre Black ! dit-elle avant de retourner faire je ne sais pas quoi.

J'affichai un sourire de pure joie. J'avais réussi à la faire sortir de ses gongs. J'avais toujours cet air fier sur le visage quand James vint me rejoindre excité comme tout

-Sirius mon vieux, cette fois c'est la bonne. Regarde j'ai trouvé une potion qui me permettrait d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles pour en apprendre plus sur Lily.

-James, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. L'escalier te refoulera automatiquement.

-Non pas grâce a cette potion. Regarde ça, dit-il en me tendant un vieux morceau de parchemin.

Je regardai ce qu'il y avait dessus. C'était une recette pour fabriquer une potion qui vous transformait en une personne du sexe opposé.

-Tu imagines avec cette potion je deviendrai vraiment une fille ! Et je pourrai rentrer dans le dortoir sans problème. En plus la potion est temporaire. C'est ce qu'il nous faut.

Je le regardai dubitativement. James était une bille en potion, une fois sur trois sont chaudron explosait et dans le meilleur des cas sa potion était juste ratée

-James tu te rends compte que tu n'as pas le niveau pour réaliser une potion comme celle là.

James m'adressa un grand sourire. Oh oh mauvais pressentiment !

-Je sais mais de nous quatre c'est toi le plus doué en potion alors je me disais que tu pourrais peut être la faire pour moi.

-Mais t'es fou ! Pourquoi je ferais une potion aussi compliquée, à la moindre erreur tout explose ou presque.

-Oh allez on sait tout les deux que t'en est capable. T'as peur de la faire ou quoi ? me défia-t-il.

James savait parfaitement comment je fonctionnais. Il savait que je ne résistais jamais à un défi.

-Allez s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide mon pote. me supplia-t-il en jouant sur ma corde sensible.

-Bon d'accord mais Remus ne doit jamais être au courant, c'est compris ?

-Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Merci vieux tu me sauves la vie ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Ouais c'est ça passe moi de la pommade.

James explosa d'un grand rire. Si jamais il finissait par l'avoir sa Lily, il avait intérêt à me nommer témoin et parrain de ses futurs enfants.

-Bon je verrai ça plus tard, dis-je en mettant le parchemin dans ma poche, pour le moment j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent en tête, rajoutai-je en me dirigeant vers la sixième année qui me regardait toujours. James se contenta de rire à gorge déployée dans mon dos.

Le soir même j'étais dans mon lit. Je dressais mentalement une liste de tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour réaliser la potion. Il y avait pas mal d'ingrédients difficiles à trouver mais j'avais un moyen de me les procurer.

Par contre la potion allait me prendre pas mal de temps, environ deux semaines. Il faudrait que je trouve une salle tranquille ou je pourrai tout installer. Heureusement Poudlard regorgeait de passages secrets dans lesquels je pourrai m'installer.

Convaincre James de me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité fut plus compliqué que prévu. Mais quand je lui exposai que soit il me la prêtait pour que je puisse faire sa foutue potion, soit il se débrouillait tout seul, il finit par céder.

Slughorn avait presque tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin dans sa réserve. Il m'en manquait certains mais je savais que ma famille les avait. Depuis ma fugue chez les Potter, je n'avais plus le droit de remettre les pieds dans la maison ou j'avais grandi.

Je retrouvai mon frère dans un coin désert du château où aucun Gryffondor ou Serpentard ne passait souvent. Regulus était une petite pourriture gluante et rusée mais il avait un petit défaut assez pratique. Il adorait l'argent.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? me cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Je lui tendis la liste d'ingrédients dont j'avais besoin.

-J'ai besoin que tu me rapportes ça, dis-je en en m'adossant au mur avec nonchalance.

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderais toi, un traître à ton sang ?

-Parce que si tu me les rapportes je te donnerais vingt gallions pour chaque ingrédient que tu me donneras, dis-je.

Je sus que je l'avais piégé quand ses yeux s'agrandirent et que ses narines se dilatèrent. Il savait que je le payerai. J'avais hérité de la fortune d'oncle Arthur quand j'avais fui la famille. Mon oncle détestait sa « garce de sœur » selon ses propres mots. Et il avait fait en sorte de l'emmerder une dernière fois avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

-Marché conclut, finit par lâcher mon frère avec réticence.

-Bien je les veux pour la semaine prochaine. Si je ne les ai pas à ce moment là tu peux faire une croix sur ton argent, dis-je en partant.

Je savais qu'il remplirait sa part du contrat. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il en avait besoin pour s'en prendre à des sangs de bourbe et ma mère lui enverrait les ingrédients avec joie.

Au détour d'un couloir, je vis ma Némésis préférée qui rentrait de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livre aussi grande qu'elle dans les bras. Je pris le temps de l'examiner. Pour une fille elle était plutôt grande. Elle n'avait qu'une tête de moins que moi. Je faisais quand même plus de 1m85. J'aurais difficilement pu dire si elle était bien faite parce que son uniforme et sa robe de sorcière trop large faisaient barrière au regard de tout le monde.

Je me fis bien sur un plaisir de passer à coté d'elle et de la bousculer.

-Merde ! s'écria-t-elle quand tous ses livres se répandirent par terre. Tu ne pouvais pas faire un peu attention Black ! Ou alors t'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais ! me hurla-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres.

-Pardon mais tu es tellement grosse que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, dis-je en m'éloignant.

J'étais fier de moi, je rejoignis James, Remus et Peter dans notre salle commune. Dix minutes plus tard Connor rentra à son tour. Elle me foudroya du regard puis alla rejoindre ses amis. Visiblement elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé parce que Lily et Alice me lancèrent des regards mauvais.

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais dans mon passage secret. La potion avançait bien et j'avais reçu le jour même les ingrédients que Regulus m'avait promis. Bien sûr j'avais vérifié qu'il ne m'avait pas donné autre chose mais il avait été réglo sur ce coup.

Je hachai la racine de fucus en fines lamelles et je la rajoutai à la potion. Je pris bien garde à remuer vingt fois en alternant entre le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et le sens inverse. Je devais maintenant verser la poudre de mandragore.

Je versais doucement la poudre de mandragore, c'était important sinon la potion deviendrait instable. Je fis un faux mouvement et tout le contenu de mon bol se renversa.

-Merde ! dis-je.

Le contenu du chaudron explosa. J'étais recouvert d'une gelée rose qui ne sentait pas très bon. J'éteignis le feu sous le chaudron et je me précipitai hors du passage. Je devais absolument enlever la potion dont j'étais recouvert. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas d'effet secondaire et une simple douche suffirait.

Je percutai violement quelqu'un en tournant dans un couloir. J'attrapai la personne par les épaules autant pour la stabiliser que pour me stabiliser.

-Putain Connor tu ne peux pas regarder ou tu vas ! m'énervais-je.

-Non mais tu te moques de moi ! C'est toi qui me rentres dedans et en plus t'es recouvert d'un truc qui pue. Et tu m'en a mis plein partout ! cria-t-elle.

Je prêtais à peine attention au fait, qu'effectivement en lui rentrant dedans je l'avais recouverte de potion. Je la poussais hors de mon chemin pour me précipiter vers mon dortoir. Heureusement il était vide. Je me voyais mal expliquer pourquoi j'étais recouvert de gelée rose.

La douche réussit à retirer toute la potion qui me recouvrait. En général les effets secondaires arrivaient dans l'heure qui suivait. J'étais soulagé, il n'y aurait pas de souci normalement. Je m'endormis pour sombrer dans un sommeil noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, je reviens avec le chapitre deux. Donc comme j'ai une petite tête j'ai oubliée de laisser un mot sur le premier chapitre (je me rattrape sur celui-ci ^^) Donc un grand merci à mini Ju qui a bien voulut corriger le chapitre 1, croyez moi y avait du boulot ! Cette fois ci c'est moi qui ai corrigé (le niveau sera moins bon:/ ) Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement et n'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ca fait toujours plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt ! **

**Space1994**

Réveil en panique

Il y a des fois ou j'aimerais vraiment que l'avada soit autorisé. Si c'était le cas il y aurai beaucoup moins d'idiots sur terre. A commencer par leur roi : Sirius Black. Déjà qu'il me pourrit la vie, ce que je lui rends bien, maintenant il s'amuse à me foncer dedans. Une fois, deux fois je peux gérer, il suffit de respirer et de ne pas avoir sa baguette en main mais là il dépasse les bornes.

Monsieur me bouscule, manque de me faire tomber. Et en plus il me crie dessus comme si c'était de ma faute ! En plus il est recouvert d'un truc rose, visqueux et m'en met partout.

Et après il ose me pousser sans ménagement pour passer. Il y a des jours ou j'ai des envies de meurtre. J'essais d'essuyer la gelée dont je suis recouverte. Malheureusement ça pue et ça colle à mes vêtements.

-Mais tu es bête ou quoi Erine ! me dis-je à moi-même.

Effectivement pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensée plutôt. Je suis une sorcière bon sang ! Un coup de baguette et on n'en parle plus.

Un coup de baguette plus tard j'avais de nouveau une apparence humaine. J'allais rejoindre les filles au dortoir. Elles étaient déjà prêtes à se coucher.

-Erine tu as enfin fini tes devoirs ! Lança ironiquement Alice.

-Oui, je sais vous aller dire que je suis bizarre avec ma manie de toujours faire mes devoirs en avance mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! m'interrompit Lily en rigolant. Alice te charrie juste. On sait que tu aimes travailler au calme dans la bibliothèque.

-Oui, c'est mieux et puis la on ne rencontre pas de drôle de personne. Répliquais-je en appuyant sur la fin de ma phrase.

-Tu veux dire que si je veux éviter Potter, je dois passer tout mon temps à la bibliothèque ?

-Ne prend pas cet air avec moi Lily. En sept ans j'ai du voir les maraudeurs deux ou trois fois dans la bibliothèque.

-Intéressant. médita Lily.

-Oh voyons Lily ! s'exclama Alice en roulant des yeux. Tu devrais être plus gentille avec James. D'après Franck, il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Et ouis avoue que ses déclarations sont quand même mignonnes.

-Ah parce que m'envoyer à l'hôpital c'est mignon d'après toi ? répliqua vertement Lily en la foudroyant du regard.

-Bon peu être pas celle là. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir qui tu étais allergique à l'amande qui était dans le chocolat. Tu ne le laisses pas t'approcher suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse pas de gaffe.

-Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'approche de moi !

-Oh aller avoue quand même qu'il est mignon. Dis-je en me changeant.

-Aussi beau que peu l'être un troll ! dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Et puis t'es mal placer pour me faire la moral. Parce que dans ce cas on peut dire que Sirius est plutôt pas mal lui non plus. renchérit-elle.

-Euh ça n'a aucun rapport Lily. Black et moi c'est physiologique on se déteste. Il fait tout pour m'énerver et pour me pourrir la vie. Alors que James, lui il veut te rendre heureuse sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

-Mouais et bien avec Potter c'est physiologique aussi. Il m'énerve.

Je me tournais vers Alice en haussant un sourcil. Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Moi je dis que c'est juste une façon de cacher le fait que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme. décréta Alice.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ses cheveux coiffés comme un pétard et son air supérieur je fond littéralement. déclara Lily avec sarcasme.

-Mais ça lui donne un coté craquant, imagine James au réveil les joues rose de sommeil avec les cheveux tous ébouriffés.

-Alice je te rappelle que tu sors avec Franck ! s'indigna Lily

-Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec quelqu'un que d'un coup les autres mecs n'existent plus.

-En parlant d'autre mec j'ai croisé Black tout a l'heure, il m'a bousculé et bien sur c'était de ma faute ! Je vous jure que ce type m'énerve !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il peu être beau ! Sirius torse nu sortant de l'eau… Oh j'en frissonne rien que d'y pensée !

-Si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure Alice, tu n'aurais pas pensée qu'il était sexy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Imagine-le recouvert par une espèce de mucus rose, qui sentait les canalisations. Le visage crisper comme si il avait mangé un citron et là tu auras une vision assez proche de ce que j'ai vu tout a l'heure.

-C'est tout un mythe qui s'effondre. Se lamenta Alice en se jetant sur son lit.

-Exactement !

Je leur souhaitais bonne nuit et je tirais mes rideaux. Normalement je lisais un peu avant d'aller dormir mais mes paupières tombaient toute seule. Je sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Bon sang qui est le connard qui a mis un réveil. » fut la première pensée qui passa dans ma tête quand je me réveillais. Je poussais un soupir et je me retournais. Ma deuxième pensée fut de me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. En fait plusieurs choses de bizarre.

Premièrement, je n'avais pas d'érection matinale. Ce qui ne m'arrivait jamais. Deuxièmement pourquoi je ne sentais rien du tout entre mes jambes ?! Pas de poids familier ! Troisièmement qu'est ce que c'était que ses trucs pas familier du tout à la place des mes pectoraux. J'avais l'impression d'être passé à la machine à laver J'ouvris un œil prudent.

-_C'est pas trop tôt espèce de paresseux ! Est-ce que t'as une idée du temps que j'ai attendu ?!_

Je sursautais violement. Adieu brume de sommeil. Est-ce que j'étais devenu fou pendant la nuit ? Non ça devait être un reste du rêve que j'avais fait.

-_Qui est ce que tu traites de rêve! Crois moi je préfèrerais que ce sois un rêve !_

__Ok visiblement je ne rêvais pas. J'entendais vraiment une petite voix dans ma tête. Merlin quitte à être fou et à entendre des voix pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celle de cette mégère de Connor ? J'avais dû être une mauvaise personne dans une vie antérieure.

-_Ravie de savoir ce que tu penses de moi Black ! Et je te rassures tu es toujours une mauvaise personne !_ Cracha la voix méchamment.

Je me relevais et passais une main dans mes cheveux. En général ce geste m'aidait à réfléchir. Mais je me griffais le cuir chevelu.

-_Parce que ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? Première nouvelle !_

J'aurais bien répondu mais j'étais trop absorbé par le fait que j'avais des cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à mes seins.

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Des seins !? Je me précipitais hors de mon lit pour me ruer sur le miroir. Enfin c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire mais je me pris les pieds dans les draps et je me ramassais lamentablement par terre.

Ce qui me permit de voir que j'avais des mains ridiculement petites et frêles. Et des ongles impressionnant.

Bordel mais c'est quoi ce…bordel ?!

-_J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi._

Je me relevais le plus vite possible et me dirigeais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je poussais un petit cri ridiculement aigue. Bon sang le frottement entre mes jambes étaient vraiment…dérangeant, inhabituelle, et agréable il fallait l'avouer.

-_Mon dieu ne me dite pas que le grand Sirius Black est une chochotte ?_ Se moqua la voix.

Je l'ignorais et me concentrais pour marcher plus lentement. Pas facile quand on portait une nuisette qui avait tendance à se coincer entre les fesses.

Je savais au moins que je n'étais pas dans mon corps. Difficile de me confondre avec le corps dans lequel j'étais maintenant. Je sentais une légère panique monter au fur et a mesure que je m'approchais du miroir.

Peu être que j'étais toujours dans un rêve et que j'allais me réveiller. Au moins j'avais eu la chance d'atterrir dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Mais quel dortoir ?

-_Celui des filles espèce de troll des cavernes._

-Toi la voix tu commence vraiment à me chauffer alors tu te la fermes ou AHHHHHH ! Hurlais-je en voyant mon reflet.

J'avais des grands yeux bleus saphir, une chevelure aile de corbeaux, un petit nez et une peau blanche sans imperfection. J'avais perdu plus de trente centimètres en une nuit, gagné en tour de poitrine et de hanche.

Ok Sirius calme toi, respire un grand coup. Ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas céder à la panique ! Je commençais à respirer difficilement.

-_Bon au moins je suis rassurée, je suis toujours dans mon corps. Même si je ne peux pas bouger. _

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Alors c'est toi Connor ?

-_Bien sur qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Merlin peut être ? Je te signale qu'on est dans mon corps. D'ailleurs dégage de là tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait mais retourne dans ton corps immédiatement !_

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Pour me réveiller, pour regagner mon corps n'importe quoi du moment que je ne sois plus dans celui de Connors.

-J'aimerais bien mais j'y arrive pas.

Bon sang à tous les coups c'était…

-_C'était quoi Black ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!_

-Rien ! Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute tout de suite ! hurlais-je

-Erine ça va ?

Je me retournais avec horreur. Et merde, j'avais parlé tout haut et l'une des filles c'était réveillée.

Alice me regardait avec des yeux ensommeillés. Elle baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais tout en continuant à m'interroger du regard.

Surtout ne pas regarder autre chose que son visage ! Malgré moi mes yeux descendirent tout seuls sur sa poitrine.

-_Espèce de crétin congénitale ! Arrête de mater ses seins par Merlin. Tu es dans mon corps et c'est carrément louche que je regarde les seins d'Alice avec autant d'insistance. _

Alice m'adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais jalouse de ma poitrine. dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Tu veux toucher ?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Non j'avais sûrement rêvé. La Alice que je connaissais était toute timide et réservée. Rien à voir avec la fille devant moi.

-Euh non merci. dis-je en me sentant rougir. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que tu en avais autant.

-_Je ne pensais pas que t'en avais autant ? Non mais t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? _

-Bon vous avez finit d'occuper la salle de bain inutilement toute les deux ?! Y en a qui voudrait bien se laver. demanda une Lily courroucée, en chemise de nuit.

Bon sang si j'avais été dans mon vrai corps j'aurais été très excité.

-_Mon dieu mais arrête de fantasmer sur mes amies alors que t'es dans mon corps ! C'est franchement dégoûtant !_

_-_Tu ne pourrais pas te la fermer ! Pensais-je.

-_Pff. Si on peut même plus dire ce qu'on veut dans son propre corps. _

_-_Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Répliquais-je avec exaspération.

-_Comment tu as su que je levais les yeux au ciel ? Ou plutôt que j'avais envie de lever les yeux au ciel…vu que je ne peux pas le faire vraiment. Enfin tu m'as comprise._

_-_Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression que tu levais les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais conscience de tes mouvements.

-_Et le coup de pieds au cul que j'ai envie de te mettre tu le sens ?_

_-_Non bizarrement je ne le sens pas. Mais c'est peu être parce que moi je ne suis pas maso contrairement à toi.

-_Je t'emmerde Black. Et puis techniquement je ne suis pas maso puisque tu squattes mon corps !_

_-_Hum !

Je repris contact avec la réaliser. C'est pas facile mine de rien de suivre deux conversation en même temps.

-_Ça c'est parce que tu es un homme et que vous n'êtes pas doué. _

-Oui ? Dis-je à l'intension de Lily.

-Tu vas te laver ou pas ? Parce que si tu ne te laves pas, laisse nous la place. On va finir par être en retard. s'énerva-t-elle.

-Ou sinon on va prendre notre douche toute ensemble. Proposa Alice.

Je poussais une exclamation. Prendre ma douche avec deux autres filles. En temps normal j'aurais adoré. Quel mec saint d'esprit n'aurait pas dit oui tout de suite. Mais là je n'étais pas vraiment un homme.

-_Sur ce point on est d'accord Black. Tu n'as jamais été un homme._ se moqua l'horrible voix dans ma tête. Enfin dans sa tête.

-Non c'est bon je vais me laver. J'en ai pour deux minutes. dis-je à l'intention de Lily.

Si seulement James était à ma place. Il serait aux anges.

-_Ouais mais en attendant je crois pas qu'il soit ravi d'apprendre que t'as reluqué la fille qu'il aime. _

__Pas faux_. admis-je.

James me tuerait probablement si il venait à savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Les filles me laissèrent seul dans la salle de bain. Je poussais un soupir et me dirigeais vers la douche.

-_Attend un peu Black je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!_

-Ça ne se voit pas. Je vais prendre une douche comme dans se laver.

-_Pas question ! C'est mon corps !_

_-_Mais je vais pas aller en cours alors que je suis crade et puis il faudra bien que je…tu. Enfin qu'on se change pour aller en cours.

-_Ecoute moi bien, il est hors de question que tu enlèves cette nuisette et que tu vois mon corps nu. C'est privé et puis on ne va pas aller en cours. On doit aller à l'infirmerie, je suis sur que madame Pomfresh ou Dumbledore trouveront une solution pour qu'on retrouve nos corps. D'ailleurs en parlant de corps, si tu es dans mon corps et que je suis aussi dans mon corps. Qui est dans ton corps ? _

_-_Aucune idée mais il faut qu'on retrouve mon corps. Et puis on n'ira voir aucun prof. A tous les coups c'est une situation temporaire et demain tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Je souris malicieusement.

-Et pour ce qui est de voir ton corps nu et de me laver. Tu n'as qu'à m'en empêcher.

-_Quoi ! Black je ne plaisante pas ! Arrête tout de suite de me déshabiller ! Black. Je te préviens quand tu auras retrouver ton corps je vais te le faire payer. A un tel point que tu ne pourras plus bouger un orteil sans avoir mal._

Je fis la sourde oreille face à toutes les insultes qu'elle me lança à la figure. Qui aurait cru que Connors, la fille prude par excellence, connaisse autant de juron.

Je retirais la nuisette que je portais, qu'elle portait. C'était vraiment bizarre comme situation. Je me regardais. Connors était franchement bien foutu.

Elle avait de longue jambe et un corps bien proportionner avec des formes là ou il fallait. Le seul petit défaut qu'elle pouvait avoir, c'était une petite brioche au niveau du ventre. Mais pour avoir coucher avec pas mal de fille squelettique je trouvais son petit ventre beaucoup plus mignon.

Et elle avait une poitrine magnifique. Surtout avec le grain de beauté sur son sein gauche.

-_Tu vas arrêter de regarder et te dépêcher de te laver !_

Je réprimais un éclat de rire. Mon dieu même si j'étais dans son corps et que je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, j'adorais vraiment l'énerver. Je rigolais moins quand elle se mit a me frapper.

Je m'engouffrais sous la douche et laissais l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles. Par merlin peut importe qu'on soit un homme ou une femme, c'est tout simplement divin d'être sous un jet d'eau chaude.

Je finis par me résoudre à prendre le savon et à me laver.

_-N'utilise pas le savon pour me laver les cheveux !_

_-Pourquoi, c'est ce que je fais moi ?_

_-Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton corps mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver chauvea cause de toi !_

_-Mais tes shampoings sentent tous la fille ! m'ecriais-je après en avoir reniflé quelque un._

_-Normal je suis une fille ! Allez te laver avec du shampoing de fille ne va pas te tuer._

_-Ça va tuer ma virilité._

_-Pour la virilité que tu as en ce moment, ça ne fera pas une grande différence. _

Pour ce qui est des cheveux, des bras et des jambes ça allaient mais quand j'ai du m'occuper des seins, du ventre et de l'entre jambe ça a été plus compliquer. Je poussais même un petit cri ridiculement aigue en touchant une zone sensible.

-C'est toujours aussi bon quand tu te laves ? Demandais-je intrigué.

-_Est ce que tu jouis à chaque fois que tu te laves ? _

_-_Non mais…

-_Hé bien là c'est pareil. Ça ne nous fait rien quand on lave cet endroit. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Parce que c'est vraiment gênant en plus tu es entrain de me laver et je suis nue et je n'oserais plus jamais sortir après un truc pareil. _

_-_Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que ton petit chéri ne t'a jamais vu à poil ?

-_Pas vraiment, il y avait toujours les couvertures et peu de lumière. Mais pourquoi est ce que_

_Je parle de ma vie sexuelle avec toi !_

_-_Connors je te rappelle que je suis dans ton corps et que tu es nue sous la douche et que c'est moi qui nous lave. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il y a une certaine intimité entre nous maintenant.

-_Non ! Il n'y a pas d'intimité entre nous et il n'y aurait pas du en avoir. D'ailleurs on doit tout de suite faire en sorte qu'on retrouve nos corps respectifs. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on se retrouve dans cette situation. _

Je restais silencieux. Je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer que c'était sans doute un effet secondaire de la potion que j'avais préparée.

-_Une potion ? Quelle potion ? Black qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?_

_-_Tu peux lire dans mes pensées ? Merde.

-_Répond !_

-Bon d'accord, j'ai fait une potion qui permet de se transformer en fille mais ça à du foirer et je me retrouve ici.

-_Tu as fait quoi ! Mais tu es vraiment un crétin finit ! Même un troll est plus intelligent que toi ! Et puis pourquoi tu as fait une des potions les plus compliquées qui existe ? Je parie que c'était pour t'introduire dans le dortoir des filles pour coucher avec elles ! Tu es vraiment répugnant ! Pire qu'un verracrasse !_

Je portais sa main à sa tête. Aïe, elle venait de me donner l'équivalent d'un coup de boule mental. Je sortais de la douche et m'essuyais.

-_Arrête de tripoter mon corps ! On a des choses plus importantes à régler !_

_-_Comme ?

-_Retourner dans nos corps respectifs pour que je puisse te dénoncer au proviseur. Mais pour le moment il faut qu'on retrouve ton corps._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou je reviens avec un peu de retard pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. A bientôt ! Space1994 _

Drôle d'histoire

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Connors. La priorité c'était de retrouver mon corps. Pourvu qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé de grave.

_-Ce ne serait pas une grande perte pour l'humanité. _

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes sarcasmes à la con. On est dans la même galère, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille.

-_Je te signale que si on est dans cette situation c'est entièrement ta faute. Alors arrête de jouer les victimes. _

-Bon je m'excuse mais en attendant, il va falloir faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution. Bien que je pense toujours que tout sera réglé demain.

_-Non on ne va pas faire comme si de rien n'était. On va aller voir les professeurs et ils vont trouver une solution._

-Et comme ça tu vas me dénoncer. La raillais-je. Oh mais attend c'est bête, c'est moi qui ai les commandes de ton corps alors tu vas m'aider à me faire passer pour toi, à retrouver mon corps sinon je m'arrange pour que tu ais tellement la honte que plus personne ne voudra te parler.

Il y eu un silence. Je savais très bien qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. Et qu'elle était très, mais alors très très en colère contre moi.

-_Je te préviens Black si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit qui me met dans l'embarras, je me vengerais avec les intérêts. Finit-elle par dire. _

Je le pris comme un accord.

-Bien alors on est d'accord pour dire qu'on n'ira pas voir Dumbledore et que tu ne me dénonceras pas ?

-_D'accord. _Ronchonna-t-elle.

Je me permis un petit sourire sarcastique dont j'avais le secret.

-_Enlève tout de suite cette expression de mon visage. Les filles vont pensées que j'ai avalé un truc pas net._

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette. J'avais complètement oublié de prendre des vêtements avant de me laver.

J'ouvris la porte et jetais un regard prudent avant de sortir.

-Ah ba c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Alice en s'engouffrant après moi.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas prit toute l'eau chaude ! Rouspeta Lily. Et puis tu aurais pu t'égoutter les cheveux, tu mets plein d'eau partout !

Je fis une grimace. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'égoutter les cheveux.

-_Répond lui que tu as oublié et que pour toutes les fois ou ses cheveux ont bouché la douche, elle n'à aucun commentaire à faire._

_-Non mais t'es malade ! Elle va m'assassiner si je lui dis un truc pareil. _

_-Mais non, n'oublie pas que tu es son amie. Enfin que je suis son amie. Si jamais je ne dis rien elle va trouver ça bizarre. _

-Pour toute les fois ou tes cheveux bouche la douche, t'es mal placé pour parler. Répondis-je en priant Merlin de m'accueillir au paradis.

Lily se mit à ronchonner tout en rigolant.

-Bon j'avoue mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai trop de cheveux et qu'ils tombent vite.

Incroyable ma tête était toujours sur mes épaules. Merlin existe finalement.

-_Mais non triple andouille ! C'est juste qu'elle ne peut pas vous supportez toi et Potter._

Je me dirigeais vers le lit.

-_Non pas celui là ! C'est celui de Clara ! Le mien c'est le deuxième à droite. _

_-Celui avec une peluche dessus ? _

_-Non celui là c'est celui de Lily. Le mien est juste à sa gauche. _

Pourvu que personne n'ai remarqué mon hésitation. Je me retrouvais à ouvrir le premier tiroir venu.

_-Bordel mais où ce trouve ton uniforme !_

_-Dans la penderie. Et les sous vêtement sont dans le deuxième tiroir._

J'ouvris le dit tiroir. Moi qui m'attendais à voir des culottes en dentelle et des soutiens gorge affriolant, je fus déçu.

-_Tes sous vêtement craignent un max. Non mais regarde moi ça ! Je suis sur que même Mcgo ne porte pas de culotte aussi ringarde. _

_-La ferme Black ! Mes culottes ne sont peu être pas sexy mais au moins elles sont confortables. _

_-Ah ba je comprend mieux pourquoi Edward ne vient pas souvent te voir._

Je fouillais dans le tiroir à la recherche de quelque chose de mieux. Quitte à être une fille autant porter quelque chose en soie sexy non ?

-_Ouais ba tu verrais que la soie c'est pas confortable du tout comme sous vêtement, ça donne chaud et en plus ça glisse. Et arrête de fouiller dans mon tiroir!_

_-C'est justement le but Connors. Comme ça tu as plus rapidement envie de les retirer. _

Je me stoppais net dans mes recherches quand mes mains tombèrent sur un porte-jarretelles noir et rouge. Je me figeais complètement.

_-Comment ça ce fait que tu ais un truc comme ça dans ton armoire? _Demandais-je choqué.

Connors porter un truc pareil ? J'eu une image mentale des plus dérangeante.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Bizarrement je la sentais très loin. Comme si elle s'était repliée sur elle-même. J'essayais de l'atteindre.

_Je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard mon paquet à la main. J'avais du attendre très longtemps la sortie à près au lard pour me le procurer. J'étais contente, j'avais tellement hâte de voir la tête d'Edward quand il me verrait dedans. _

_La vendeuse m'avait dit que mon petit ami avait beaucoup de chance et que dans cette tenue il ne pourrait pas me résister. C'était justement ce que je voulais. _

_Je savais déjà quand j'allais le mettre. Dans deux jours tous les camarades de chambre d'Edward partiraient à une fête entre Serdaigle. Edward m'avait dit qu'il n'irait pas ce n'était pas trop son truc d'aller en soirée. _

_C'est le jour J. Je me suis maquillé, un peu le but n'est pas que je ressemble à une pute, et j'ais mis le porte-jarretelles que j'ai achetée. Pour une fois je trouve que le résultat et vraiment bien. C'est aguichant et sexy sans être provoquant et obscène. _

_Je suis un peu stressé mais tout va bien. Je croise plusieurs élèves de Serdaigles qui vont à leur fête. Mais personne ne peut savoir qu'en dessous de ma robe de sorcière je ne porte rien à part mon corsé. _

_L'énigme pour rentrer dans le dortoir ne me posa pas de difficulté. Et je me dirigeais vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. J'étais déjà venu là avec Edward. _

_J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis pour aller à la fête. Je frappais légèrement à la porte. Edward m'ouvrit. Il parut étonné de me voir mais il finit par me sourire et me laisser entrer. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Erine ?_

_-Je savais que tous tes amis seraient à la fête alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te faire un petit coucou. Dis-je en venant l'embrasser. Tu es tout seul ?_

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

_-Oh juste pour savoir. Dis-je en enlevant ma robe de sorcière. _

_Edward me regarda de haut en bas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Mais il se contenta de me regarder. Quand il me regarda dans les yeux, il n'y avait pas de trace de désir._

_-Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Me dit –il avant de partir fouiller dans sa commode. _

_J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je m'étais faite belle pour lui, j'avais mis un truc sexy et tout ça pour qu'il me dise que je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça. Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Est-ce que j'étais si moche à ses yeux pour qu'il ne soit même pas excité de me voir comme ça ?_

_Edward revint en me tendant un T-shirt._

_-Tiens tu devrais mettre ça. Ecoute j'ai beaucoup de travail, c'est gentil d'être passer mais tu devrais rentrer maintenant._

_J'enfilais son T-shirt. Il venait juste de me dire qu'en gros il préférait réviser plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi. C'est ce qui m'acheva. J'étais déjà sans dessus dessous mais là j'étais plus bas que terre. _

_Je lui adressais un pauvre sourire et je m'en allais. Heureusement je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs. Sinon les gens se seraient demandés pourquoi je pleurais. Je séchais mes larmes avant d'entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque soit au courant. Pas même Lily et Alice. Je voulais juste mourir sous ma couette._

-_Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans mes souvenirs ! C'est privé ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! Etre dans mon corps ne te donne pas le droit de t'introduire dans ma tête comme ça !_

Je lâchais le porte-jarretelles de surprise. Aussi bien par le flash back que par les cris haineux qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais fouiller comme ça dans sa mémoire.

_-Pardon je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Ce n'était pas voulut. _M'excusais-je

_-La ferme ! Contente toi de prendre une culotte et un soutien gorge et ferme ce tiroir !_

Je rangeais le sous vêtement et pris la première culotte qui me tombait sous la main. Je l'enfilais. Je voulais faire profile bas mais j'avais un petit problème

-_Comment on met un soutien gorge ? _Demandais-je en tenant celui que j'avais pris.

_-Tu attaches d'abord la taille et après tu enfiles les bretelles. Vu le nombre de soutif que tu enlèves ça m'étonne que tu ne saches pas comment en enfiler un. _Me répondit-elle avec colère.

Je fis comme elle m'avait dit. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Je trouvais ça irritant.

-_Vous devez supporter ça tout le temps ?_ Dis-je en me contorsionnant 

_-Qu'est ce que tu croyais Black que c'était une partie de plaisir. Je te rassure après on s'y habitue et on ne le sent plus. _

_-J'espère que j'aurais jamais à m'y habituer. _

_-J'espère aussi pour toi Black._

Enfiler le reste de l'uniforme fut plus facile. Ou presque.

_-Non je suis désolé mais la jupe c'est trop pour moi._

_-Black met cette jupe, c'est le règlement !_

_-Je ne peux pas. Merde je suis un mec porter une jupe c'est trop me demander !_

_-Tu vas mettre cette putain de jupe oui ! Pour le moment t'es pas un mec, t'es dans mon corps et je suis une fille donc tu mets une jupe fin de la discutions !_

J'enfilais la jupe en rochonnant. Pourvu que James et Peter n'apprennent jamais ce qu'il m'arrive. Ils se foutraient de ma gueule pendant des semaines.

Finalement je réussi à mettre tout l'uniforme sans qu'il n'y ai plus aucun soucis.

-Erine tu es prête on y va ! Me cria Lily.

-Oui j'arrive. Répondis-je en rejoignant Alice et Lily qui nous attendait devant l'escalier.

-Dis donc t'as été vachement longue à te préparer aujourd'hui. Me dit Alice en souriant.

Merde qu'est ce que je devais répondre.

-_Dit que c'est parce que tu as tes règles. _

_-Quoi ? Mais je ne vais pas dire ça !_

_-Si, elles savent que je ne vais pas tarder à les avoirs et que je suis plus lente et moins sympa quand je les ai. Ça expliquera mon comportement bizarre. _

-Hum c'est parce que j'ai mes…mes règles. Dis-je en me sentant rougir.

-_Tu vas me le payer Connors._

_-De rien Black c'est juste la première vengeance d'une longue liste. _

_-Oh si j'avais été à la place d'Edward, crois moi tu ne serais pas ressortit de la chambre avant un bon bout de temps. Dis-je en même temps que je m'engageais dans les escaliers._

Je continuais à sourire même quand son cri rageur me fit mal au crâne. Et je fis mine de ne pas sentir la pointe de soulagement que mes paroles lui procurèrent.


End file.
